


The X Factor

by kageygirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-17
Updated: 2005-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageygirl/pseuds/kageygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You call <i>this</i> public?  This wasn't actually my first idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The X Factor

Intellectually, John _got_ that Rodney shouldn't have been anywhere near as attractive as he was.

Really, he shouldn't have been.

Rodney was arrogant, condescending, self-aggrandizing, and dismissive. And that was on a good day. On a bad one, he could also be viciously insulting, pointlessly stubborn, and unrelentingly obnoxious.

Not to mention that he just never stopped moving his damn hands, especially when he was talking way too fast. Plus, the left side of his mouth did that weird thing...

Okay, John was scraping the bottom of the barrel at that point. But that mouth was doing improbable, yet really exciting things to the side of his neck, and one of those hands was stroking him through his pants, and it was just fucking _embarrassing_ how quickly and easily Rodney could shut down John's higher brain functions and turn him aching and needy. He wasn't a kid any more, but god, Rodney got under his skin, and John couldn't resist him.

Even if they were in the maintenance locker off the Jumper bay. While it wasn't exactly a high-traffic area, it wasn't really _private_ , either. They were right above the control room, after all, though John was doing his best not to think about that.

Rodney chuckled, right below his ear. John shivered at the feel of it. "And you say _I_ think too much? For someone in your position, you're surprisingly tense." Rodney slid a hand into John's hair, angling John's head for better access to his neck, and John tried not to pant at the feel of teeth lightly scraping over his skin.

"I'm just a little disturbed at your enthusiasm for semipublic sex, Rodney." That was good--"disturbed" sounded much more controlled than "really turned on," didn't it? But Rodney's other hand was busy trying to get his pants open, and, oh, that was deliberate clumsiness, Rodney was so much more dexterous than that. He was teasing John through the fabric, damn him.

"I'm sorry, Major... did you want me to--stop?--disturbing you?" Rodney gave him a firm upward stroke, and John gasped, his whole body twitching. He would have smacked his head into the wall behind him, but Rodney's fingers were there, cushioning the impact.

"Well, since you've already started and all..." Despite the smug look on Rodney's face, John grinned, because Rodney was smug about making John feel good, and really, he was smart enough not to discourage that.

Concentrating past Rodney's nimble fingers, John reconnected with his hands, resting on Rodney's hips. He stroked his thumbs under Rodney's shirt, just skimming over the warm skin there, then slid his hands around to Rodney's ass, pulling him forward.

Rodney's eyes widened, and the smug look dissolved as he rubbed himself against John. He was already hard, even though John had been too distracted to really do his part. "Oh, that's... that's very good, yes."

Rodney got his dexterity back in a hurry, getting John's pants and his own open and shoved down past their hips. He braced a hand behind John's shoulder, wrapping his other hand around their erections and stroking them against John's stomach.

John flexed his hands around Rodney's ass, keeping him near. He wanted the closeness, to feel the heat Rodney was radiating into the little room. He thrust into Rodney's hand, into what little space there was between them, and let Rodney's solid bulk contain the motion, let Rodney redirect it with a talented hand and a groan that did complicated things inside John's chest. He started breathing harder, but he knew that the feeling had nothing to do with a lack of oxygen.

Rodney stared at him from just far enough to see clearly, eyes gone dark and hungry, eyelashes spiky with perspiration. "You call _this_ public? This wasn't actually my first idea."

John shut his eyes, the better to hear how Rodney's voice had gone rough, to feel it wrap around him. "Yeah?"

He felt Rodney's breath against his ear, warm and heavy. Rodney was panting, now, too. "My first idea... was to fuck you against a Jumper."

" _God._ " His cock surged in Rodney's hand, and Rodney leaned into him, stroking them both a little faster.

"Mmm. From behind, right up against the cockpit canopy. You'd have your hands on that window, and I wouldn't let you clean the smudges off." He nipped John's earlobe, and John opened his eyes to see Rodney watching him, focused and intent and sexier than John could quantify. He felt the tension coiling tightly at the base of his spine, and Rodney gave him a dangerous little smirk, murmuring against his lips, "So that the handprints would still be there, the next time you went flying..."

So that John would look out, would see them, and remember...

The tension snapped, and he came hard, moaning into Rodney's mouth. Rodney pressed back against him in a sloppy, desperate kiss, losing control as he stroked himself harder, into the hot sticky mess on John's stomach. He broke off, pressing his face into John's shoulder, harsh, unsteady breaths leaving John's shirt warm and damp. John ran his hands soothingly over Rodney's back as Rodney shuddered against him.

He was still breathing heavily himself when Rodney raised his head, and the sated wonder in his eyes made John flush all over again. "God, you're gorgeous," Rodney said, quietly serious. He nudged his way into John's mouth, kissing him sleepily. John smiled through it, because he loved when Rodney was like this, warm and practically draped over John. Not cuddly, though, because he'd never think that about Rodney.

Not even if it were true. Because Rodney would figure it out, he was sure, and then John would have to pay. Possibly not even in a fun way.

Rodney drew his head back slowly, his eyes searching John's face. "Really, unfairly gorgeous. Do you have any idea how much I should hate you?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask." John pressed his lips briefly against Rodney's forehead, licking his lips for the salty tang of perspiration. Then, just because he could, he kissed the tip of Rodney's nose, ignoring the way Rodney rolled his eyes.

Rodney sighed, and pulled a wad of tissues out of his pocket, cleaning them both up. "You're incredibly weird, do you know that? And gorgeous. And also annoying, and entirely too smart and too charming for anyone's good, and I should completely and utterly loathe you."

"But you don't." Raising his eyebrows, John fought off a smirk as he put his clothes back in order.

"Not so much, no. Unfortunately." Rodney sighed in exasperation, though John knew better than to believe it. Not with Rodney's fingers back in John's hair, his thumb running gently across John's cheek. "You have some... completely indefinable quality that prevents me from despising you as I should."

John couldn't help it--he pulled Rodney into a hug, burying a laugh in his shoulder. "I'm glad to hear that, Rodney," he said. "You're not such an asshole, yourself."

"Oh, please." Rodney snorted against his neck, though his voice was soft, and John could feel him shaking as he chuckled without sound. "I'm a complete asshole." He leaned back and smiled wryly, though his eyes were warm, and his hands tightened behind John's neck. "Luckily for both of us, you fell prey to that condition as one of my many and sophisticated charms."

"Lucky for us," John said, nodding. And he added "unintentionally insightful" to his _other_ Rodney list.

The one that just got longer, every single day.


End file.
